


Inexplicable

by kathkin



Series: Summerpornathon 2013 [9]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Body Dysphoria, F/F, slight cissexism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 08:36:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathkin/pseuds/kathkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'<i>Down between her legs, where just yesterday had been a perfectly normal set of lady parts, was – well, a cock.</i>' In which Morgana has a slight magical mishap and Gwen finds herself with an inexplicable penis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inexplicable

**Author's Note:**

> For Challenge 7 at the 2013 summerpornathon: magic.

It was not the first time Gwen had walked in on Morgana practicing her magic, so really, Morgana’s reaction was excessively flustered.

“Gwen!” She slammed shut the slim black volume she’d been reading from, her voice an uncharacteristic squeak. “What are you doing? Don’t you knock?”

“I’m so sorry, my lady! I was just bringing in some clean laundry.” Gwen held up her armful of blankets. “What were you doing? Not that it’s any of my business, I mean, I was just curious. I mean, I assumed you were – arranging flowers – and I was wondering what you were doing.”

‘Arranging flowers’ was their code for ‘casting spells’. Gwen had come up with it.

“Nothing,” said Morgana. “Just reading. And practicing. It’s boring, really. Put the blankets away.”

As Gwen tucked the fresh blankets away in their drawers, she felt a tingling. It started in her thighs, but then it spread – her face flushed – into her nether regions. It intensified until she was biting her lip and trying not to squirm, but then it died away. She didn’t think much of it.

Or at least, not until the next morning. She awoke feeling very queer, sort of nauseous and a little light-headed, but it was not until she lifted her blankets that she realised what was wrong.

Her nightdress had ridden up when she was a-sleep, as it was sometimes wont to do, and down between her legs, where just yesterday had been a perfectly normal set of lady parts, was – well, a cock.

Gwen blinked. She edged a hand down and touched it lightly. It certainly felt like a cock – not that she’d touched one before, but it felt like what she assumed a cock would feel like. She wrapped a hand around it. It was solid and evidently real.

Now, she thought hazily, really was the point where it would be appropriate to panic, but she did not. Instead, she got out of bed, combed her hair, and began to dress herself, arranging her usual undergarments around the cock as best she could.

She had to adjust her new appendage thrice on her way to work, ducking into alcoves and behind tapestries to try and make it not _rub_ so. By the time she reached the Lady Morgana’s chambers she’d been reduced to an awkward shuffle so as not to dislodge it.

Morgana was up already, sitting at the table in her nightgown, frowning at the black book she’d been reading the evening before. She slammed it shut again when Gwen shambled in. “Gwen!” 

“Good morning, My Lady.” Gwen bobbed the most awkward curtsy of her life.

“What’s wrong?” Morgana asked. “You’re walking very strangely.”

“It’s nothing.” Gwen took a step forward and winced. “I’m – I’m bleeding. That’s all.”

“No, you’re not. We bleed at the same time, remember?”

“What’s that book you’re reading, my lady?” Gwen walked over to the bed to straighten out the sheets. 

She had only meant to change the subject, but Morgana flushed scarlet. “It’s nothing. It’s a magic book.”

“It’s not the normal one.” Gwen paused.

“No. It’s new. Merlin found it,” said Morgana. “In an old room in the library. It’s very – interesting. He lent it me.”

Gwen winced and turned away, trying to adjust herself again. 

“Gwen? What are you doing?”

“Nothing, my lady!” Gwen chirruped. “It’s nothing. I just had – a snag.”

Morgana stared at her for a moment, then shrugged. “Fetch my undergarments?”

Gwen turned towards the cupboard. When she turned back, Morgana was just slipped her nightdress over her head, exposing all her beautiful, perfect skin, and as was often the case at this point in the morning Gwen got butterflies in her stomach.

What was less normal was a new and inexplicable cock deciding to show some interest. Gwen felt her face heat as it stirred under her skirts. _No_ , she willed it, _oh, no_.

“Gwen?” Morgana looked at her, standing stock-still, afraid to move. Then, horror of horrors, her eyes flicked to Gwen’s crotch. “Are you –”

“My Lady, I –” Gwen swallowed and glanced down. Her _condition_ was quite evident now. “I just woke up like this – I don’t know what –”

“Oh, so it _did_ work!” Morgana exclaimed, her eyes sparkling.

“My – my lady?”

“I’m so sorry, Gwen.” Morgana hurried to the table, still stark naked. “It was supposed to be for me – it must be because you interrupted just as I was finishing it.” She opened the book and showed Gwen the page she had been reading.

Gwen looked at the illustrations and covered her mouth with her hands. “Oh!”

“I can reverse it,” Morgana assured her. “It seems quite simple. And Merlin said he already tried it.”

“Why would Merlin want to grow a – or wait, did he grow – _oh_.”

“I can fix it now if you want,” Morgana clutched the book in both hands. “although – if you really don’t mind – can I see it?”

Gwen hesitated, then – feeling bold – raised her skirts. The cock was pressing tight against the white cloth of her undergarments.

“Well, that doesn’t look comfortable.” Morgana reached out and began to pull Gwen’s undergarments down. The cock sprang out, bigger and thicker than it had been that morning – which was only natural, Gwen supposed. “Oh!”

“I know,” said Gwen, “it’s –”

“It’s lovely, Gwen,” Morgana breathed. “Can I –” Then she dropped to her knees. “Do you mind?”

Gwen wanted to say something about the utter inappropriateness of Morgana kneeling before her, but she knew that if she so much as opened her mouth a torrent of nonsense would flow out as it always did and ruin whatever moment they were having, so instead she just nodded.

Morgana dipped forward and pressed her lips to the tip of Gwen’s new cock. It twitched and Gwen felt a shudder run through her like a bolt of lightning. “Oh,” said Morgana. She reached up and wrapped a hand around the head of it, drawing back the foreskin – and then she kissed it again.

Gwen gasped, then, as Morgana’s mouth slipped around her, she cried out. Her knees trembled. She was certain she was going to fall over any moment. But Morgana was just playing. She stopped and drew back, toying with the foreskin again.

“My Lady –” Gwen’s voice shook.

Morgana shushed her and stood up, her hand still clutching the wet head of Gwen’s cock. “I just wanted to see.” Then she kissed Gwen, tongue slipping into her mouth, and Gwen thought her insides might be melting. Her head span.

Morgana’s hand tightened around the cock, squeezing and pulling, and Gwen felt things tighten and release. She squealed as she came – not better than usual, no, but different and new and _exciting_.

“My Lady.” Gwen pulled back, suddenly feeling quite apologetic.

“Gwen,” said Morgana. “ _Gwen_.” She cupped Gwen’s face in her hands and kissed her again, gentle. Then she drew back and began murmuring the words of a spell.

It worked quicker this time. Gwen felt a tingling, then an unpleasant slithering of parts rearranging, and then she was back to normal.

“See? It _does_ work.” Morgana smirked.

“You weren’t sure?” Gwen felt all shaky.

“I’ve not done it before. That’s all.” Morgana kissed her forehead. She was still quite naked. “I’m going to take you to bed now.” One of her hands slipped up Gwen’s skirts, squeezing her thigh. “If that’s quite alright.”

“That would be perfectly lovely,” Gwen said.


End file.
